The present invention relates generally to lead coated metals, and more specifically to a method of improving the corrosion resistance of lead and lead alloy coated metals, especially terne coated steel.
A conventional procedure of applying terne metal and the like generally includes the steps of alkaline cleaning, acid pickling, rinsing, applying a flux such as mixtures of zinc and ammonium chlorides to the metal substrate, coating the substrate with terne metal, and then applying palm oil or the like. In instances where a second layer of terne metal is to be applied, it has been proposed to quench the product between the two immersions with a pickling solution or with a flux solution to render the surface receptive to the second coating. Conventional practices also include applying supplemental surface treatments such as chromating, oxalating, sulphating and phosphating to lead coated articles. It has been suggested that under proper conditions the lead may be bright-flowed to further enhance its corrosion retarding ability.
Even with the best practices and control of processing variables, defects, especially pinholes and the like, occur in the lead coatings so as to cause the products to be rejected. Although both lead and tin are corrosion resistant, they are cathodic to iron under most conditions so that the terne metal will accelerate corrosion of the steel substrate if any portion of the steel is exposed, as by the occurrence of pinholes. Heretofore, it has been the practice to increase the terne metal thickness for applications in which corrosion resistance is a requirement, since thicker coatings have less of a tendency to form pinholes. The use of heavily coated ternes adds to the cost of the product.